Can You Hear Me?
by devinsnama
Summary: Always remember to say the things that matter


TITLE-Can you hear me? AUTHOR- devinsnama mysweets530@hotmail.com RATING-G DISCLAIMERS-I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them for awhile. They belong to Mr.Bellisario. The song belongs to Ashley Gearing. SUMMARY-Always remember to say the things that matter FEEDBACK-Is always welcome  
  
=====================================================================  
  
She stood on the hilltop looking down over scene below. She had lost another and she had had to face it again. Why was she always left to go on alone. First her husband, and then her son. Now it was her only grandchild, the one who had the face of her beloved husband and son.  
  
She always knew it would somehow turn out this way, but she had hoped she was wrong. Lost to her so soon after their marriage, her husband lost his life for his country during World War II. History repeated itself when she lost her son in the Vietnam War, only to never know his fate until her grandson was given information as to his fathers fate in Russia.  
  
And now taken from Sarah Rabb, in a senseless accident, her grandson was gone, gone in a quick and fleeting moment, and she never got to say goodbye.  
  
Time passes by so quickly But I guess I thought you'd be here forever I never even had the chance to say goodbye There's so many things to tell you Left unsaid until now  
  
Can you hear me when I talk to you? Do the words I say ever make it through? Can you hear me when I talk to you? Cause I'd give anything if I just knew.  
  
She laid in their bed, remembering their time together. The times they laughed together, and the times they cried. Their loved had endured the years they tried to believe that they we're just friends. Everyone who saw them together knew they belonged to each other.  
  
She had saved him dozens of times as he did her, but she wasn't with him this time and now she was left to go on without him. They always knew where the other one was, and they could sense the presence of the other. She had found him in the middle of the ocean and saved him from certain death.  
  
Now this connection was to be no more. He was taken from her as he was coming home after a long and tiring day at the office. His reactions were just a bit slower and he didn't see it coming.  
  
Taken from her so suddenly, her husband was gone forever. Now all that was left was for Sarah MacKenzie Rabb was her love for him, and her feeling of helplessness.  
  
Every night I have the same dream The one where you get to hold me We laugh and talk until the morning and then you vanish It always leaves me feeling helpless When then I wake up and you're not there  
  
Can you hear me when I talk to you? Do you know how much I'd love to with you? Can you hear me when I talk to you? Cause I'd give anything if I just knew  
  
She did as she was taught to do every night, but lately it had been different. No longer was he there to help, and to make sure she said them right. He always played with her when he came home, and always made sure he spent time with her.  
  
She was the sparkle in his eyes, and to her he held up the world. He always looked so tall to her and she loved his handsome uniforms. She tried to be brave when he had go away for a few days because of work, but knew when he came home he would play with her as long as she wanted him to.  
  
He had taken her flying in his bi-plane a few times, and she asked him about her grandfather in heaven. He had taken her every Christmas to The Wall, so she knew that her grandfather was there. He tried to explain to her about death and heaven but she was a little to young to really understand.  
  
Now he was gone, and five year old Sarah Patricia Rabb only had her memories.  
  
Living in this world without you I constantly search my memories Hoping that I'd find some treasures that I passed over All that I took granted Means so much now and I won't let go  
  
Can you hear me when I talk to you? Cause I never said some things that I meant to Can you hear me when I talk to you? Cause I never said some things that I meant to  
  
You know I never said some things that I meant to Can you hear me when I talk to you? Cause I never said some things that I meant to.  
  
I miss you Daddy  
  
Three Sarah's now left with just their memories of the man who loved them all. All three would always remember to say the things to their loved ones now, because they never knew if it would be the last. 


End file.
